1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor may have an inherent characteristic, such as a threshold voltage (Vth). The threshold voltage may be controlled by varying a thickness of the gate insulation layer of the transistor. Transistors with different thicknesses may be fabricated in the same semiconductor device.
As an example, the respective heights of the gate electrodes constituting the transistor within a same chip may be different from each other based on the variation in the thickness of the gate insulating layer. The variation in the heights of the gate electrodes may introduce weak points in the semiconductor device. Accordingly, the reliability of the semiconductor device having such weak points may be degraded.